Spooked
dumping Spooked]] Spooked Money hungry greedy British boy that will do anything for money and views. In his spare time he likes to annoy TechnoSinister and enslave Indians. Biography Rory was born. His career began in 2012, making videos related to Nintendo; mainly Pokemon, under the name EpicGameTime6670. These videos were fairly low quality only using a camera to record. So sadly fame wasn't easily achieved. After EpicGameTime he switched to the channel Nohtrix (originally known as Aventine Gaming.) This is where his career as a Minecraft YouTuber began, with higher quality recording materials he experienced a higher amount of fame than previously received. Then in 2014 he felt starting anew would be a good idea, so he created the channel NohtrixYT which he could then continue his Minecraft videos on. His first instance of youtube success was when he co-hosted the 'Librarian SMP' on minecraft along with niko5087 (later known as mynameisjeffgaming) , where he received 27 views. What he did not expect was a 10 minute loop of the "Digital Style" scene in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 to reach him thousands of views. Something he had never experienced before, while this was good success in itself he then realised that Minecraft videos weren't the best way to go and cleared his entire channel (including the epic video where he killed TYBZI in Minecraft Hunger Games) to start fresh. This is where the name "Don't Hug Me I'm Spooked" came in. An obvious play on the name of the series "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared." With the success of his previous 10 minute loops he felt he could replicate that success further, but sadly it did not garner much attention. Failing this he then got into the Cartoon medium in 2015 with shows like Steven Universe, Gravity Falls and Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Seeing the success of the recent reaction channels he decided to make his own under the name GlacierRealms; this is where he would meet TechnoSinister after viewing his Teen Titans Go rants he managed to get into contact with him through a Google Hangouts stream. After reacting for at least half a year his channel sadly was terminated for copyright reasons, causing him to make a new channel GlacierRants, one that would focus on reactions and reviews. After a plethora of new channels such as CartoonRealms which only uploaded clips and previews from cartoons, he decided to upload full episodes of the animated series Supernoobs on a separate channel which then caused hell for him. After the channel Supernoobs was taken down many of his other channels received the same fate, loosing GlacierRants and many other channels attempting to revive GlacierRealms. He was sceptical whether continuing YouTube would be a possibility under these environments. His only two remaining channels were the previously established "Don't Hug Me I'm Spooked" and "CartoonRealms" which he continued activity on. A previous video he had uploaded on DHMIS was a reaction compilation to Steven Universe which gained a fair amount of views. Seeing this was a good direction to go in he started producing more of these, slowly gaining him fame like he'd never seen before, with his most viewed video at the time being "YouTuber's React to Bill's Defeat" (Gravity Falls) at about 200k views. Then at the start of 2016 after playing through Undertale he sought it a good idea to start making reaction compilations to that. This is what blew up the channel overall, views came soaring in; subscribers too and he was finally at a position where he could dedicate himself to making cartoon videos. Bringing forth the name "Spooked" from moving on from the DHMIS community. This is where many important events in the time-line happened and still do to this day. With the formation of Pizzeria Productions itself, the meeting of many members of the group and other projects such as Spooked 2, MC Spekzz & Dance Videos. Spooked continues to gain subscribers at a steady rate, and although not getting as much fame nor producing as much content anymore, he is still dedicated to making high quality productions. He is the leader of the National Socialist Government of the Country of Undertaleland Behind the scenes Rory has a foot fetish He watches too much anime His favourite anime are Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Monster, The Monogatari Series, Soul Eater & Detective Conan, and Digimon Appearances * Pizzeria Productions Season 1 (Episodes 3 & 4) Director * Pizzeria Productions Unofficial Episodes (Episode 1 & 2) Director * Spooked's Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Playthrough (Episodes 1-Ongoing) Director * Spooked's Pokemon Moon Let's Play (Episodes 1-2) Director * Cartoon News (1-10) Director * YouTubers React To Undertale (Episodes 1-12, 22-24, 30-Ongoing) Director * Spooked's Undertale Comic Dubs (Episodes 1-18) Director (Episodes 1-14, 16-18) Actor | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}